Palpitations of the Heart
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: A girl dressed as a boy against her will falls in love with her roommate, a boy with a long braid. Non-yaoi. 2x1. COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon: Shattered Memory.
1. Chapter One

AN: Hey everyone! This is our latest endeavor. I am currently writing this with my friend, Rin-chan. Um... we are pretty convinced that Heero is a girl, and because of that, this story was born! We hope you like it and review!   
p.s. We have multiple cameos throughout the story; try to find them! The person at the end of the story who has found the most cameos gets a prize! We don't know what it will be, but we'll figure something out!   


'text' indicates thought.   
"text" indicates speech.   
  
  
  


Palpitations of the Heart   
by Miyoko (BabySnowAngel) and Rin-chan 

Chapter One 

Heero lived with her father. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had always wanted a boy. Odin Lowe Yuy had his "son" home schooled until "he" was old enough to be in high school. Odin sent Heero to the Veit-Horn Academy for Boys located in Germany. 

She arrived at the school dressed as a boy, much to her dismay. Locating her room, she found that although she had applied for a single room, she had to share it with a roommate. When she arrived her roommate wasn't there, but signs of him were. His stuff was thrown all over the second bed and what was now apparently his side of the room. Heero managed to make her way over to her side of the room. She unpacked her things and put them away neatly in the tiny closet she was given. Right as she closed the closet door, her roommate entered the room. 

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. I guess you're my roommate now!" he said cheerfully. Heero rewarded him with a glare. "Well, excuse me for being nice!" 

"Sorry, I'm just having a really bad day." Heero replied remembering to make her voice sound deep and masculine. "I'm Heero Yuy." 

"Nice to meet you!" Duo exclaimed, shaking "his" hand over enthusiastically. 

"Uh, nice to meet you too. I think." Heero replied.   


A month later, Heero was settling in well. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Specifically, that time right before that time of the month. Heero locked herself in their room one weekend and wouldn't let Duo in for anything. 

"Heero, let me in." Duo commanded. 

"No." 

"LET ME IN DAMMIT!" 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Heero screamed. 

"......." Duo stared at the door confused. "Heero, you sound like a girl..." 

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" 

"...with PMS." 

Silence answered him. Quatre, a friend of Heero and Duo's, happened to be walking by and heard the entire exchange. 'Heero sounds like my sisters when it's their time of the month,' Quatre mused. "Duo, you can room with me if Heero won't let you in," Quatre suggested. 

"Thanks!" Duo exclaimed. "Okay, Heero, just let me in so I can get some stuff." 

"No. Borrow Quatre's stuff." Heero replied. 

"No, I don't want to wear pink. No offense, Q." 

"None taken," Quatre said calmly. 

Heero quickly grabbed some of Duo's clothes and stuffed them in a duffel bag. She then opened the door, threw them out, and slammed the door shut before Duo realized what had happened. Duo hugged his stomach where the duffel bag had hit him. 

"Ouch, that hurt!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Ok, you have your clothes. Now go away!" 

"Now what is your problem, seriously?!" 

"Just leave him alone Duo. You obviously did something wrong. I have to talk to Trowa about something. I'll just meet you back at my room," Quatre said then walked away down the hall. 

"Ok." Duo replied before walking in the opposite direction. 

Listening through the door, Heero sighed in relief when she heard Duo walk away. "I need to get out of here," she muttered to herself. Going into her tiny closet, she grabbed a box she had hidden. Opening it up, she pulled out a dress. She put it on, and dug through the box once more. Finding her makeup, Heero put it on. She also clipped her hair back so no one would recognize her. Finally ready, she climbed out the window and into the night.   


Meanwhile, Duo decided to go clubbing. He managed to convince Quatre and Trowa to come with him. When they arrived, Duo immediately headed for the bar. Quatre looked around and noticed his friend Wufei talking to his girlfriend Meiran who was with another girl. The other girl had light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and brown eyes. Not having anything better to do, walked over there and began chatting.   


Heero entered the club and looked around. Not seeing anyone she knew, Heero sighed in relief. She walked to the bar to get something to drink. Duo noticed a pretty girl come up beside him. 

"Hey Beautiful! You look really familiar," Duo slurred. Heero looked over and swore mentally, 'Oh shit! It's Duo. Wow! He looks really good! Stop thinking like that!' 

"Well I've never met you before," Heero lied. 

"Are you sure? Because I'm almost positive we have," Duo said looking closer. 

"Yeah, I've never seen you before in my life," 

"Ok, then. Would you like to dance?" Before she could reply she found herself being pulled onto the dance floor. 

Quatre looked over and saw Duo dancing with someone. So, wanting to get a closer look at who Duo was dancing with he asked the girl, Stephanie, to dance. When he saw the girl he gasped. 

"I was right!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"What?!" Stephanie asked giving him a weird look. 

"I was right. You are a good dancer," Quatre replied quickly. 

"Oh, thank you, I guess."   


"So what's your name, beautiful?" Duo asked. 

"Hee...Heather!" Heero replied. 

"I'm Duo Maxwell. Do you have a brother, because you look really familiar." 

"Yeah, yeah I do!" 

"Does he go to Veit-Horn Academy?" 

"Yeah." 

"What's his name?" 

"Um... Heero Yuy. Do you know him?" 

"Yeah, he's my roommate." 

"Really? What are the odds of that?!"   


The evening went by quickly and before they knew it, it was 3:00 AM. 

"Hey are you doing anything tomorrow night, Heather?" Duo asked. 

"Um... No, I don't think so," Heero said. 

"Do you want to go to a movie or something?" 

"Sure why not. I have to go now. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek before she left. Duo stood there with a dopey grin on his face. 

"Wow!" 

Ten minutes later, the three boys left after Quatre had asked Stephanie out.   


Heero climbed back into her room and fell on her bed and sighed happily. "Yes! I have a date with Duo!" When that sunk in, Heero's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I have a date with Duo!" 

AN: We hoped you like it and don't forget to review!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Hey! Here's the second part! We hope you like it and review! We love reviews! They make up happy! By the way there is a cameo in this part! Oh and thanx to everyone who reviewed!   


'text' indicates thought.   
"text" indicates speech.   
  
  
  


Palpitations of the Heart   
by Miyoko (BabySnowAngel) and Rin-chan 

Chapter Two 

The next night, Heero put on a skirt and shirt and exited through the window once more. She spotted a motorcycle and, looking around furtively, stole it. Driving quickly to the movie theater she screeched to a halt next to a silver convertible. Running in, she saw Duo standing there waiting for her. 

"Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't find my keys. I have a really messy roommate. It's really bad," Heero said trying to catch her breath. 

"No prob," Duo said. They went into the theater and waited for the movie to begin. Duo put his arm around Heero, pulling her close. 

A few minutes into the movie, Heero had to dig her head into Duo's shoulder, too scared to look. Duo smiled, not minding the position at all. They pretty much stayed like that for the rest if the movie.   
  


During class on Monday, Duo tapped Heero on the shoulder. "I met your sister over the weekend." he said casually. 

"Do you have to tell me this now?" Heero asked annoyed. 

"Yeah, I do. Considering you kicked me out of our room, I think I have a right to annoy you right now." Heero rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. What about my sister?" 

"She's really nice. I really like her." 

"Really," Heero said dryly. "As fascinating as your relationship with my sister isn't, I don't want to hear about it." 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Duo asked. 

"You never asked," Heero said. 

"Maxwell, Yuy, Detention!" Zechs Merquise, their teacher, yelled. 

Heero glared at Duo and said, "Thanks a lot." 

"Sorry," Duo said sheepishly.   


Days passed by and Heero fell more in love with Duo. Days soon turned into weeks, and weeks into a month when it was announced that a dance would be held at the Veit-Horn Academy.   


Duo had taken "Heather" out on yet another date. He really liked her and wanted to ask her to the upcoming dance. This time they were at a small Chinese restaurant and had just gotten their food. 

"My school is holding a dance on the 24th. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Duo asked. 

"I'd love to, but I have to work," Heero said. "I'm really sorry." 

"It's ok," Duo said, a sad expression on his face. 

Heero looked down at her watch before she looked at Duo and said, "I really have to go. My shift starts in 30 minutes. I'll call you!" Before Duo could say anything she got up and left, tears starting to stream from her eyes. She ran crying not caring where she ended up. Somehow Heero found a bench and collapsed sobbing her heart out. 

"Why?! Why did I have to pretend to be someone who I'm not?! Why didn't I have enough courage to stand up to my father?!" she cried out. "Why can't I stop living a lie and tell Duo?! He'd just hate me for lying to him! DAMMIT! WHY?!" All this crying had quickly tired her out and she fell asleep right there on the bench.   


Meanwhile, Duo was left sitting in the restaurant wondering what had just happened. "Heather" never had to work on Fridays. And couldn't she find someone to switch shifts with so she could go to the dance? Duo paid the bill, left a tip, and headed out the door. Duo got into his car and drove back to the school. 

As usual, Heero wasn't there. He worked Friday nights and came back really late. Duo was usually asleep by the time he finally rolled in. Duo stripped down to his boxers and fell into bed. He laid thinking for a while until sleep overcame him.   


The rising sun woke Heero early the next morning. She looked at her watch and yelled, "SHIT!" She sprinted for the school completely forgetting about the "borrowed" motorcycle hoping that Duo hadn't yet waken up. She climbed up the tree next to their window and peeked in. Heero sighed with relief seeing Duo sleeping still. She took a moment to admire him before climbing through the window. 

She wasted no time in taking off her dress, makeup, and hair accessories to hide and changed into her pajamas. Heero quickly climbed into her bed, closed her eyes, and evened out her breathing so she would appear asleep to anyone who looked.   


The night of the dance quickly came. Duo and Heero were standing off to the side watching the couples dance. All of a sudden a blonde girl popped up in front of them. Heero and Duo slightly jumped surprised. 

"Hi! I'm Relena Peacecraft! Who are you?!" the blonde exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. 

"Duo Maxwell, and he's Heero Yuy," Duo replied. Relena immediately plastered herself to Heero's arm. 

"Hi, handsome! Want to dance?" Relena asked Heero. 

"No thanks," Heero replied glaring at the girl. 

"Why not?" Relena questioned, a pout on her face. Heero just glared in reply. His arm was starting to go numb. 

'I need to find a way to get her off of me!' Heero thought to herself. Heero suddenly felt Relena pull him onto the dance floor. Before he could protest, Relena had him in a death grip and started spinning them around the room. 

'I think I'm going to be sick! When is this song going to be over?!' Heero thought to herself trying desperately to get away from Relena. Out of the corner of her eye, Heero saw a Chinese girl heading towards them. 'Meiran. Thank God!' 

Meiran tapped Relena on the shoulder and said, "May I cut in?" Relena looked a little startled and loosened her grip on Heero. Heero immediately pulled away, grabbed Meiran, and started dancing with her. 

Relena stood there and glared at the Chinese girl's back. 'How dare she steal MY Heero?!' 

"Thanks, Meiran!" Heero said. 

"No problem, Heero. Heero?! What the hell are you wearing?! Why the hell are you dressed like a guy?!" Meiran exclaimed. 

"Shh!" Heero said looking around to see if anyone had heard the girl's outburst. Satisfied that no one had, she turned back to her and said, "Two words: my father. He forced me to dress like this and go to an all boys school." 

"That's horrible. Well It can't get any worse," Meiran said. 

"Um... actually it can," Heero said. Meiran gave her a questioning look. "I'm in love with my roommate." 

"You're right, that's worse," Meiran said. Heero needed to tell someone so she let it all out. Meiran listened intently, feeling for her good friend. The whole story took about three or four dances to tell. 

"How could he do that to you?! That's just wrong!" Meiran exclaimed. She glanced over and noticed her boyfriend was glaring at them. "Wufei's about to blow a gasket. I should go dance with him. If you need someone to talk to call me." 

"Thanks for listening, Meiran," Heero replied letting her go. 

"No problem. Talk to you later," She said then walked over to Wufei and pulled him onto the dance floor. Unknown to the two Quatre had heard the whole conversation while dancing with his girlfriend, Stephanie. 

Relena seeing Meiran leave Heero, immediately sprinted over and attatched herself to Heero once again. 

"Why were you dancing with that ugly girl instead of me?!" Relena demanded. Heero got really mad and pushed her before walking away. Relena was left bawling on the floor. Heero looked over at Duo with longing in her eyes. 

She decided the dance wasn't fun anymore since she couldn't dance with Duo, so she left. Relena followed her out. She hopped onto her "borrowed" motorcycle and drove back to her dorm. Relena got into her pink limo and sped out of the parking lot not even noticing when she ran over a blonde with funky bun pigtails and a weird sailor outfit. 

Heero looked behind her and noticed she was being persued by a pink limo and immediatly cussed, "DAMMIT! Why doesn't she just leave me alone?!" Heero then did everything possible to lose her. Finally after taking many short-cuts and round-about ways, Heero lost her. She pulled up to her school and walked up to her dorm. 

Heero fell onto her bed in shock. "Why is she stalking me?!" she wailed. She cried until she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Hey all! We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Did you miss us?! I hope you did! This chapter has lots of cameos. So far only about 1 or 2 of you were able to find that really easy one. So since you seem unable to find them as they are; we made them easier for you. Have fun and don't forget to review!!!   
p.s. Rin-chan has recently gotten an account (Rin-chan) on ff.net check out her stories!   
  
  


'text' indicates thought.   
"text" indicates speech.   
  
  


Palpitations of the Heart   
by Miyoko (BabySnowAngel) and Rin-chan 

Chapter Three 

Heero woke up the next morning and ate waffles and oreos for breakfast. Duo was slowly rubbing off on her; she was obtaining Duo's eating habits. Duo woke up an hour later to find all his precious oreos gone. Let's just say he was not happy. 

"Heero, where the hell are my oreos?!?" Duo yelled. 

"Ehehehehehe..." Heero just laughed. "It wasn't me!! Relena did it!! I have to go now... ehehehehe bye!" Heero got up and left the building. Duo was left staring at the door and the empty bag of oreos! 

Heero walked along laughing insanely. Sugar highs can do weird things to people, and Heero Yuy is no exception. Of course, because of her laughing spree, she didn't notice the pink limo pull up beside her. 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOO-KOI!" Relena screeched, hanging halfway out the window. Heero visibly cringed. 'NOOOOOO!!!!' she thought, panicked. 

"Heero, I've been looking all over for you!!! You are my soul mate!!! Now that I have found you I know we are destined to be together. It is written in the stars. It's fate!!" Relena said as her eyes got all dreamy. Meanwhile Heero had taken the opportunity to escape the she-devil. 

Heero found a nice alley with a pay phone. She dialed the familiar number. A minute later she heard Duo's voice, "Yeah?!" 

"Hi, Duo! It's me!" Heero said sugar-high free. Relena had scared it out of her. 

"Heather! How are you?! I missed you last night. It was a lonely night without you," Duo said. 

"Well, my night wasn't much better. I have a stalker now." 

"What?!?!" Duo said startled. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm not too thrilled about it either. I'm considering moving to another country." 

"You can't do that!! I'd miss you way too much!" 

"Well, you haven't met my stalker. She is definitely possessed by the devil." 

"Whoa...wait a second! She?! You're being stalked by a woman?!" 

"Sad but true." Heero heard a scary screeching noise. "Oh shit! She's coming! Hold on!" Heero ducked down behind a dumpster. 

"KOIBITO!!!!! Where are yoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu?! My little love muffin, come here!!! My pink limo is very roomy and soundproof!!!" Heero winced, 'I think I'm going to go deaf!' Luckily the Thing left relatively quickly and Heero was able to resume her conversation with Duo. 

"Was that it?!" Duo asked. 

"Unfortunately yes. The Thing is very very scary," Heero replied. "Hey, do you want to get together tonight? I'm off work, and I've missed you." 

"Sure, I'll pick you up at seven. I've never seen your dorm," Duo said. 

"No! No. I'll meet you there. My dorm is extremely messy and my roommate is sick and it's not pretty." 'That probably wasn't the best thing to say to him, all things considered,' Heero thought to herself. 

"Do you want Japanese or Italian?" Duo asked. 

"There's a festival at a shrine nearby. Let's go there." Hearing another screech from the Thing known as Relena, Heero said, "I have to go. Bye!" She then hung up the phone. Duo stared at the phone in slight confusion before hanging it up as well.   
  


Later that night Heero packed a bag and set off for the library. She was actually heading to the festival, but Duo didn't need to know that. She changed into a white kimono decorated with sakura blossoms. Heero put her hair up and tucked a sakura blossom behind her ear. She stood off to the side waiting for Duo to come. 

A minute Duo came walking over wearing a blue shirt and black pants and a smile on his face. 

"Hey, beautiful!" Duo said. 

"Hey, handsome!" she replied. They walked off hand and hand. 

Out of nowhere they saw a boy with silvery white hair and white dog ears wearing a strange red outfit. He was chasing after a girl wearing a school uniform. She turned and screamed "OSUWARI!" at him, causing the dog boy to slam into the ground. 

"Kagome..." he growled. Duo and "Heather" watched the scene in confusion, then quickly walked in the opposite direction. Of course, after walking in that direction, they discovered that weirdos were all over the place at this festival. A brown haired boy ran away from a girl with bluish gray hair. 

"Have a child with me Kyosuke!" the girl yelled. 

"RUNA! NO! YOU'RE MY SISTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" the boy replied, a panicked expression on his face. "Heather" and Duo blinked once then twice. 

"So what have you been doing lately? I haven't talked to you since that one night," Duo asked. 

"School and work have kept me really busy. I barely have anytime to do anything other then that. I tried calling a couple times but you were never there. I left messages with Heero. Did he give them to you?" "Heather" replied. 

"Nope, he didn't. I'm going to have a little talk with him," Duo replied. "Has your stalker been bugging you much? Because I could easily get rid of her." 

"She's been um... interesting. It's been an odd experience to say the least." They looked over at one of the booths and saw Meiran in a red Chinese outfit holding hands with Wufei who was blushing and of course wearing that white outfit of his. The couple walked up to them. 

"Hey, Heero! Duo!" Meiran said before she even thought about it. Heero glared at Meiran and a shocked look appeared on her face. "Oh shit," she mumbled. 

"Wait, I thought your brother's name was Heero," Wufei said confused. Duo looked back and forth between "Heather" and Meiran suspiciously. 

"Well, it's just that they look so much alike you know," Meiran said making a quick recovery. 

"How do you know them?" Wufei asked curiously. 

"They're my cousins of course," she said whacking Wufei behind the head. "I told you that when they both transferred here." Wufei glared at her. 

"Don't hit me you weak onna!" Wufei said angrily. 

"Who are you calling weak?!?!" Meiran asked, eyes narrowed. 

"Hey guys!" Quatre exclaimed, his girlfriend Stephanie on his arm. 

"Hey," everyone replied. 

"Hey, Heather, can I talk to you for a moment?" Quatre asked turning towards "Heather." 

"Uh... sure," Heero replied. The two walked off a few feet from the others. 

"You don't really have a twin brother do you?!" Quatre asked. 

"What do you mean? Of course I do! You go to school with him," Heero replied nervously. 

"You're lying. I have 29 sisters. I think I know a girl when I meet one, and Heero is not a guy," Quatre said smugly. 

"We...we..." Heero looked around frantically. "WE WERE SWITCHED AT BIRTH!" she cried. Quatre looked at her confused. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"I don't know. It sounded good at the time though," Heero replied shrugging. She sat down on a nearby bench wearily. "Fine. So, you've figured it out. What do you want to know?" 

"Well..." Quatre trailed off, deep in thought. "For starters, why is your twin sister disguised as a boy?" Heero looked at him confused. 

"My... twin?" She blinked, then her eyes widened. "You didn't... Quatre, I don't have a twin. I am Heero!" 

"What?!" Quatre exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Why do you disguise yourself as a guy?" 

"Do you think I want to?" Heero snapped. "I didn't choose to do this!" 

"You don't have to get all mad about it," Quatre stated. 

"It's all my dad's fault. I was supposed to be a boy. According to him, I AM a boy," Heero said sighing. 

"That's horrible! How could someone do that?! Does anyone else know?" 

"Meiran. Only because she is my cousin. 

"You have to keep this to yourself," Heero said. 

"Okay." 

"I mean it, Quatre." 

"So do I." 

The two walked back to the group. Heero slid her arm into Duo's and cuddled up next to him. Quatre put his arm around his girlfriend and smiled at her. 

Duo bent down near Heero's ear and asked, "Hey, are you ok?" before kissing her temple. Heero nodded her head in the positive. 

"Hey! Look! You can play that game and win a piranha!" Duo exclaimed before dragging Heero over to the booth. "Hey, Heather, want a piranha?" 

"Uh, sure," Heather replied hesitantly. Duo then commenced to purchase three rings for three chances to land one of the rings in the glass bowl with the piranha. The first one went too far. The second was an inch short. The third one went in. 

Duo jumped up into the air and gave a yell. He then proceeded to pick Heero up and spin her around. 

"I won! I won a piranha!" he exclaimed. The others looked on in amusement. 

"Hey, Duo?" Quatre said. 

"Yeah, Q-man?" Duo replied setting Heero down. Heero stumbled slightly from her dizziness. 

"Where are you going to keep the piranha?" 

"That's a good question," Duo replied getting a semi-serious face on. "I'm sure I could find someplace to put it in my dorm." 

"And what is Heero going to say when he finds out?" Quatre asked sending a look Heero's way. 

"He won't mind at all! Will he Heather?!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Of course he wouldn't mind," Heero said unenthusiastically with a slight cringe. Meanwhile the vendor was trying to figure out how he was going to give the young man his piranha. No one was supposed to actually win. It was supposedly rigged. The vendor finally managed the get the piranha into a metal box and proceeded to hand it to Duo. 

"Here's your piranha, young man. What are you going to name him?" the vendor asked. 

"Fluffy of course!" Duo exclaimed while accepting his prize piranha. Heero looked on with a sweatdrop. 

'That thing is going to live in the same dorm I sleep in?!' Heero thought to herself. 

AN: DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen next?! Review and find out!   



	4. Chapter Four

AN: Hiyas everyone! We're back with a whole new chapter! This one is longer than the others and twice as good. We hope you enjoy it and get all the cameos too!   
p.s. A piranha is Any of several tropical American freshwater fishes of the genus Serrasalmus that are voraciously carnivorous and often attack and destroy living animals.   
  
p.p.s. Astra, you deserve kudos!!! You know who Kyosuke is!!!! ^_^   
  
  


'text' indicates thought.   
"text" indicates speech.   
  
  


Palpitations of the Heart   
by Miyoko (BabySnowAngel) and Rin-chan 

Chapter Four 

They spent the rest of their time at the festival walking around with Duo carrying Fluffy the piranha and Heero eyeing the metal box nervously. 

"Hey, guys, I have to go. My roommate is sick and I promised I wouldn't stay out too late," Heero said a few hours later. Everyone except Duo said their goodbyes and moved a little ahead to give the couple some room. 

"Duo, do you think you could put Fluffy down so I can have a goodbye hug?" Heero asked looking at her boyfriend and the terrifying metal box. 

Duo gently set down his precious piranha and said, "Do you want me to walk you back?" 

"No, but thanks. Don't you have to get a tank and stuff for Fluffy anyway?" Heero replied as she slipped her arms around his neck. 

"Yeah, I guess I do. Hey I want to tell you something," Duo said pulling her closer to him, his arms around her waist. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" 

"Probably, but you're more then welcome to say it again," Heero replied a smile on her face. 

"You look very beautiful tonight," Duo said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I've fallen in love with you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Your smile brightens even the darkest of days. You're always thinking of others before yourself. 

"And I love your eyes. They are the color of the ocean on a warm summer's day. I could drown myself in them. 

"I love you, Heather Yuy, with all my heart." Heero stood there with tears in her eyes letting his words sink in. 

"Oh Duo, I love you too!" she exclaimed before she pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss1. Their kiss was of a deep true love that one might only find in fairy tales. They reluctantly broke apart to take a breath of much needed air. 

"I had a great time, Duo," Heero said as she slowly pulled away. 

"So did I," Duo said. "Now, you be careful on your way home. I don't want you getting hurt." 

"I will. Good night," she said before she headed off. When she was almost out of sight she turned and blew him a kiss. He did the same. 

When Heero got back to her dorm she quickly changed into her pajamas and got into bed 

"He loves me!" she said before fell asleep, a happy smile on her face.   
  


Heero woke up early the next morning. She took a shower, put on her clothes, and slipped out of the dorm, being careful not to wake Duo or the piranha. She decided to go for a walk through the park. 

Heero sighed happily as she thought about her man. Duo really was an extraordinary guy and to think that he loved her. Everything seemed to be going perfectly except for that little fact: her having to dress as a guy. She walked around for a few hours until she heard a sound that should never in a million years be heard. 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOO!!! MY LOOOOOOOOOOVE WHEEEEERE AAAAAARE YOOOOOUUUU?! THE STARS SAY THAT WE ARE TO BE MARRIED RIGHT AWAY!!!!!" the Thing yelled out of its pink limo. The Thing didn't even realized it had run over some guy holding roses in a black cape with a black mask. Heero visibly cringed before she sprinted in the opposite direction. 

A few minutes later, Heero thought it was safe and slowed down to a brisk walk. Meiran had told her about how Meiran's school was having a dance in a couple of weeks, and Heero wanted to invite Duo to it. She quickly found a pay phone, put her money in, and dialed Duo's number. 

"Shinigami here!" Duo said as he picked up the phone. 

"So you're the god of death now?" Heero said smiling to herself. 

"Heather! I suppose I am," Duo replied. 

"Thanks again for last night." 

"You're welcome. Although you were the one who invited me." 

"I did, didn't I. Oh well then. Hey there's a dance at my school in two weeks; I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Heero said slightly nervous. 

"I'd love to!" Duo replied. 

"Great! I'll meet you in front," Heero said, a huge grin on her face. "I have to go now. My roommate needs to use the phone. I love you." 

"I love you too. See you soon!" 

"Bye," Heero said before she hung up. She sighed in relief and headed back towards her dorm to do her homework.   
  


The day before the dance finally arrived and Heero had found the perfect dress. She went to bed with happy thoughts of the day ahead. All that night Heero had dreams of the piranha chasing after her then eating her slowly and painfully. Morning soon arrived and she awoke to find it staring at her. It's mouth was slightly open showing it's razor-sharp teeth. 

'That thing gives me the creeps,' she thought as she got out of bed and went to take her shower. She got out and got dressed and looked around for her watch. 

"DAMMIT! Where is it?!" she exclaimed. 

"Where's what?" Duo asked looking up sleepily from his bed. 

"My watch!" Heero said looking through the drawers in the bathroom. 

"I think it's over by Fluffy's tank," Duo replied as he rubbed his eyes. 

Heero left her search and walked over the dreaded piranha's tank. There was her watch right next to it. She picked it up and was about to put it on when woe and behold it fell into the tank. 

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero exclaimed as she watched her favorite watch sink to the bottom. 

"What now?!" Duo said as he got up to see what was going on. 

"I dropped my watch in the tank!" Heero said not at all pleased with the current situation she now found herself in. 

"Just reach in and get it. She won't bite," Duo said smiling at Heero's irritation. 

"Easy for you to say," Heero mumbled. She rolled up her sleeve, took a deep breath, and proceeded to stick her left hand into the tank that held her worst nightmare. The piranha did not like having something invading its personal space especially when that something belonged to someone that didn't seem to like her. So she did what piranhas do best: she bit it. 

"OOOOWWWWWW!!!" Heero yelped as she pulled her hand out of the tank. She examined it as her eyes started to tear up. There were several deep gashes that were bleeding freely. 

"Heero! Are you ok?! Fluffy, that was uncalled for!!! Now apologize to Heero!" Duo said as he glared at the piranha. He then picked up Heero's hand to look at it more closely. "We need to get you to a hospital. These will probably need stitches." 

"I thought you said it wouldn't bite?!" Heero exclaimed angrily as she found a towel to wrap her hand in. 

"I didn't think she would!" Duo said as he hurriedly got dressed. He grabbed his keys and grabbed Heero's arm, dragging her all the way to his car. They drove in silence and reached the hospital in record time. Duo got out and then pulled Heero out and off towards the ER room. He pulled her up to the reception desk. 

"My friend got bitten by a piranha, and the cuts are pretty deep," Duo said. 

"Let me see," the woman behind the desk said. Duo pulled up Heero's bitten hand and removed the towel. The woman cringed before saying, "You're right; they are deep. You will probably need five or six stitches. Why don't you take a seat and fill these forms while you are waiting. It shouldn't be too long." She then handed Duo a clipboard and pointed towards the chairs in the corner. 

The two went over and sat down on the very unconformable chairs. Duo filled out the forms by having Heero tell him the answers to the questions. Finally Heero's name was called. Duo and Heero went back, and Heero sat down on the bed showed to him. A minute later a doctor came him. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carter. What seems to be the problem," the young doctor asked. 

"My roommate's piranha bit me," Heero said as he showed the doctor her hand. 

"A piranha?" Dr. Carter questioned as he took a closer look at Heero's hand. "You're going to need stitches." He then started to clean the cuts. 

"Yeah, I won her at a festival a couple weeks ago. Heero accidentally dropped his watch in the tank, and when he went to get it she bit him. She was probably scared. Poor Fluffy," Duo said. Dr. Carter raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He finished cleaning out the cuts and proceeded to stitch Heero up. 

"You're lucky you only needed five2 stitches," the doctor said when he was finished. "Now keep this clean to prevent infection. They can come out in a week or so. You're good to go." 

"Thanks, Dr. Carter," Heero said. 

"You're welcome," he replied before he left the cubicle. Heero and Duo then left the hospital. 

"I'm sorry Fluffy bit you," Duo said once they got back to their dorm. 

"It's ok. Thanks for driving me to the hospital," Heero replied. 

"No problem. What are friends for?" Duo replied.   
  


Later that day Heero made an excuse and left the dorms. She headed over to Meiran's dorm. On her way she picked up her dress and stopped to buy some gloves. When she got there Meiran had just slipped into her dress. The dress was red with spaghetti straps and flowed smoothly to the ground. What was truly amazing about it was the Chinese dragon designed out of gold gems. 

"What do you think?" Meiran asked as she turned around showing the dress off. 

"It's incredible!" Heero exclaimed as she set her dress and gloves down on the bed. "Wufei will hit the floor when he sees you!" 

"Thanks," Meiran said. She then noticed Heero's stitched hand. "What happened?!" 

"The piranha bit me," Heero replied holding up her right hand. "I had to get five stitches!" 

"Ouch! Are you ok?" Meiran said cringing. 

"Yeah, I'll live," she replied. 

"If you say so. Hey, you should put on your dress. It's getting late." 

"Ok." Heero slipped into the bathroom and put it on. She emerged a few minutes later. She was wearing a black full length dress with a full skirt. It had spaghetti straps with a classical neckline3. 

"Wow!" was all Meiran could say. 

"Do you like it?" Heero asked. 

"Do I like it? I love it!" Meiran said. 

"Thanks. Now for the finishing touch," Heero said as she pulled on a pair of black gloves that ended at her wrist. "Duo will never know." The two finished getting ready. They did their hair and makeup and were ready to go. The two headed off for the hall. Wufei was there waiting so he and Meiran headed into the hall. 

Heero waited patiently for Duo to arrive. He arrived about ten minutes later. Duo was wearing a classic black tuxedo with a black tie. 

"Hey, Heather. You look amazing!" Duo said as he swept her into his arms and kissed her. 

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself," Heero replied smiling. 

"Shall we go in then?" Duo asked. 

"Of course," Heero replied. They entered the dance hall although it was more like a ballroom. Heero gasped in awe. It was huge! There were many crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were gilded with gold cherubs and other beautiful creatures. Overall it had a very romantic air about it. 

"It's beautiful!" Heero exclaimed looking around with her eyes opened wide. 

"Not half as beautiful as you are," Duo said looking at the girl he loved. 

"Look, everyone is over there," Heero said as she pulled Duo over to their group of friends. 

"Hey guys," Heero and Duo said as they reached the others. 

"Hey," everyone else replied. Everyone was there: Meiran and Wufei, Quatre and Stephanie, and a new couple she had never seen before. 

Stephanie was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with silver gemstones along the bodice. Wufei and Quatre were both wearing black suits with gray and blue ties respectively. 

The girl had slightly curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long, black flowing dress. The dress was sleeveless and had a dipping back line. The guy, most likely her boyfriend, had short brown hair and green-gray eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a blue-gray tie. But what was so interesting about him was the scar that ran across his forehead and down by his eye. 

"These are my good friends, Elizabeth and Squall," Meiran gestured to the couple standing beside her. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Heather," Heero said. 

"And I'm Duo." 

"Hello," the two replied. Slowly the couples broke up and headed towards the dance floor. 

"May I have this dance, beautiful lady," Duo asked as he held out his hand to Heero. 

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Heero said as she placed her hand into his. Duo pulled her out onto the dance floor. They danced many dances before Duo asked her a question she dreaded answering. 

"Can't you take off your gloves?" Duo asked. 

"No, I can't. I'm sorry," Heero replied. Before she could do anything, Duo had grabbed her hands and slipped off her gloves. 

"What the hell?!" Duo exclaimed looking at Heero's stitched up hand. "What's the meaning of this?! You've been playing me the entire time, haven't you?!" he exclaimed. People had stopped what they were doing to watch the couple. 

"No, Duo, it's not what you think!!" Heero tried to say, her eyes watering up. 

"How dare you! And to think I loved you! Aren't you supposed to be able to trust the one you love?!" Duo yelled his own eyes watering slightly. Heero could see the pure and utter sadness and helplessness in his eyes. Duo then stormed out of the hall. 

"Duo, wait!! Let me explain!!" Heero called out after him. She now had tears running freely down her cheeks. Seeing that he wasn't going to listen, she ran off in the opposite direction of the man she loved.   


Heero walked down the street in a daze. Everything...was over. Duo hated her, and would most likely get her kicked out of school, not that she could really blame him. She looked up and realized she had entered a park. Sitting down on a nearby bench, Heero finally surrendered to the tears that had been stinging her eyes since she had left the hall. 

"Well, if it isn't Heero Yuy!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Heero wiped her face and looked up. 

"Ryu...Ryuuen?!" Heero said, eyes widening. The violet-haired boy laughed. 

"The one and only!" Heero hugged her old friend. 

"Ryuuen! I haven't seen you for so long!" Ryuuen laughed. 

"You were the last person I expected to run into, Heero. But how have you been? I'm going to go out on a limb here and say not good," Ryuuen said, looking at Heero with sympathy. Heero sighed. 

"I masqueraded as a boy and fell in love with my roommate. To top it all off, I pretended to be my 'twin' and he fell in love with me." Ryuuen looked at her confused. 

"Well then, what's the problem? If you two love each other..." he trailed off. Heero sighed. 

"It's not that simple, Ryuu-chan," she murmured, reverting to an old childhood nickname. "He found out, and he hates me now." Ryuuen pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that something like that had to happen to you... I never thought I'd see the day when Heero Yuy would cross dress," he teased, attempting to lighten the mood. Heero grinned. 

"And I never thought I'd see the day you stopped. What changed?" Heero replied curiously. Ryuuen sighed, then looked up at the stars. 

"I buried Kourin," he said simply. "My sister is dead. There's nothing I can do to change it, not even trying to be her. I guess... I guess I just finally accepted it. Although," he said, shaking his head, "Ten years is a pretty long time to be in denial, ne?" he said, winking at Heero. Heero smiled weakly. 

"Yeah, I guess..." she trailed off. Ryuuen looked at her worriedly. 

"Heero, you have to patch things up with him. If you love him, and I can tell you do... you owe it to the both of you to get everything out in the open," Ryuen murmured, stroking his friend's hair gently. Heero shook her head. 

"No, Ryuuen, I'm sorry, but... I can't see that look in his eyes again. I just can't do it. I'm sorry. Maybe I should but... not now." Ryuuen looked at her sadly, then nodded, defeated. 

"If you think it's for the best. Want me to walk with you back home?" Heero paused, then shook her head once more. 

"I don't want to see him... Can you walk me to my cousin's?" Heero asked hopefully. Ryuuen nodded. 

"Of course! What are friends for?" They stood up, and headed down the street in silence.   
  


AN: Before you flame us just think, we could have made it worse. 

1. The passionate kiss lasted for more than five seconds. (Miyo: I just had to put that! ^_^)   
2. You could also substitute the number six in here. (Miyo: If only I had won...)   
3. If you want to know what Heero's dress looks like go here: (Just imagine it in black) 

Well hope you liked it and don't forget to reveiw! *waves* BYE! 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: 

Miyo: Hello, everyone!!! Sorry we haven't updated for a while. You see... 

Rin: *glomps elf-boy* YOU'RE SO PRETTY!!!!!!! *glomps Viggo as well* and you're ruggedly handsome! ^_____^ 

Miyo: These Egyptian monks came and stole our computers!!! Then they had their mutant flowers tie us up and throw us in a room filled with Relena lovers and the THING itself. 

Rin: *shudders* IT WAS AWFUL!!!! 

Miyo: And then... *scratches head* And then we went insane because of the THING and her followers!!! They were scary!! 

Rin: VERY SCARY!!!!! 

Miyo: We finally...uh...escaped and we found out that we were on a deserted island standing next to this um...volcano!! Yeah that's it a volcano! 

Rin: The volcano was a weird volcano and whenever it errupted...uh... hobbits came flying out!!! The hobbits were freaky and had really hairy feet!!! 

Miyo: The only way off the island was to swim so we swam... 

Rin: And swam... 

Miyo: And swam some more. 

Rin: Until we got to the United States. 

Miyo: We snuck onto a plane and flew home. We then wrote this chapter immediately! 

Rin: So here it is! 

Van: Wait a minute! That's a lie! That never happened! I know for a fact that you have been sitting in front of your computers doing nothing. 

Miyo: *glomps Van* You came back!!! 

Van: Uh... Of course I did! 

Rin: He's right that stuff didn't happen to us, but it sounds more exciting then our true excuse! 

Miyo: The truth is... 

Rin: Is... that we were abducted by aliens that looked strangely like the THING!!! 

Miyo: And they wouldn't let us go until a few days ago. 

Rin: Yeah and as soon as we got back we started typing away!!! 

Elf-boy: Hey that didn't happen either! 

Rin: *glomps Elf-boy* I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! 

Elf-boy: I love you too! *pats Rin on the head* 

Rin: *goes all dreamy eyed* 

Miyo: *rolls eyes* 

Elf-boy: Now you two tell them the truth. 

Miyo: The whole truth? 

Elf-boy: And nothing but the truth. 

Miyo: Ok. The truth is all our muses left us and we had several writers' blocks... and... and... *cries* 

Rin: *pats Miyo's back* It's ok. 

Miyo: And only one muse came back. Sweet Tro-chan. 

Tro-chan: ... 

Miyo: *wipes eyes* But see he doesn't talk much. So he wasn't of much help. He even tried to sneak away! 

Tro-chan: *is still tied to chair* ... 

Miyo: I had to tie him to his chair! 

Rin: *nods* 

Miyo: So we are really sorry it took so long! 

Rin: We're so sorry that we made it extra long!!! 

Miyo: Oh and one more thing... *holds up sign that says: ARTISTS WANTED!!!* We're looking for some artists that would like to do fanart for this story. 

Rin: If you are interested review and leave us your email, and we'll get back to you asap! 

Miyo: Oh and sorry for the long note... Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!!! Oh and don't forget to have a box of Kleenex ready. It's sad.   
  
  


'text' indicates thought.   
"text" indicates speech.   
  
  


Palpitations of the Heart   
by Miyoko (BabySnowAngel) and Rin-chan 

Chapter Five 

When they reached Meiran's dorm Heero turned to Ryuuen and said,"Thanks for walking with me. I really appreciate it. It was nice seeing you again." 

"Oh, no problem! Are you going to be ok now?" Ryuuen said. 

"Yeah, thanks," Heero said. 

"I've got to go. I'm running late. Ja!" Ryuuen said with a wave and was off. 

"Bye," Heero said before turning and knocking on the door. 

Meiran opened the door and seeing who it was said,"Oh my God, Heero! Are you ok?! One moment," she said turning around. "Wufei, put those pants back on!" Heero sweatdropped at hearing this. Wufei quickly exited the dorm and ran away. Before Heero could say anything Meiran pulled her inside and shut the door. 

"Meiran, could I stay with you for a few days?" Heero asked somewhat timidly completely ignoring Wufei's once presence in the room. 

"Of course you can!" Meiran replied as she sat down on her bed 

"Thanks," Heero said as she sat down on the bed opposite of Meiran. "He hates me!!" 

"I'm sure that's not true." 

"He does! I'm absolutely horrible! I pushed away the only guy that ever loved me for who I truly am," Heero said as she put her head in her hands. "I'm an awful person. He deserves someone better." 

"Heero, look at me," Meiran said. Heero looked up at her, eyes red with tears. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault at all. You are a wonderful person, and if he doesn't want you, it's his loss anyway." 

"Thanks, Meiran. I couldn't ask for a better cousin," Heero said with a smile. "If you don't mind, I'm going to turn in. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted." 

"Sure, go ahead. I'm going to turn in myself. Here's something you can sleep in." Meiran tossed her some sweats. "You can change in the bathroom." 

"Thanks." The two girls changed and fell asleep.   


The next morning Heero woke up and looked across the room at Duo who always looked so peaceful when asleep. Her smile disappeared as she spotted Meiran and remembered the events of the previous day. Heero got up, borrowed some of Meiran's clothes, and proceeded to take a shower. When she emerged 25 minutes later Meiran was awake. 

"Hey, Meiran, can I use your phone? I have to call my dad," Heero said. "I can't stay at that school, not when he's there." 

"Sure," Meiran said handing her the phone. Heero quickly dialed her dad's number. 

"Odin Lowe Yuy speaking," she heard the familiar voice say. 

"Dad," Heero said. 

"Heero, my boy! How are you?" 

"I'm not your boy, Dad. I need a transfer preferably to an all girls school." 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"What's wrong?! You treat me like a boy! I'm not posing as a boy anymore!! I refuse, Dad!! I'm a girl and your daughter. If you don't want me, I'll find someone who does!!" Heero exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Heero, of course I want you! I'll call my friend Sarah MacKenzie at the Rivendell School for Girls in Switzerland. I'll wire you some money for a plane ticket and meet you there tomorrow. I think there's a flight leaving at 8:00 tonight," Odin said. 

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," Heero said. 

"I love you too. Bye," he said before hanging up. 

"Bye," she said before also hanging up. 

"So?" Meiran questioned. 

"I'm being transferred to an all girls school in Switzerland," Heero replied. 

"Switzerland?!" Meiran exclaimed. 

"There's little chance of seeing him there," Heero said. 

"But you love him!" 

"It's because I love him that I can't stand to see him hurt." 

"But..." Heero held up a hand to stop her. 

"Please, Meiran. I don't really feel like talking about it right now." 

"Ok. When are you leaving?" Meiran asked. 

"8:00 tonight," Heero replied getting up. 

"So soon?" 

"Yeah. The sooner the better," She said. "Shit! I have to get my clothes and stuff! How in the world am I going to do that?!" A look of horror appeared on Heero's face while Meiran looked on sympathetically. 

"Uhh... I know!" Heero looked over at her cousin with hope in her eyes. "You can call Quatre! He can find a way to distract Duo so you can go and get your stuff." 

"That's a great idea, Meiran! Can I use your phone again?" Heero said, a smile on her face. 

"Sure," Meiran replied. Heero picked up the phone and dialed Quatre's number. 

"Hello," Quatre said picking up the phone. 

"Hey, Quatre, it's Heero." 

"Heero! How are you? Are you okay? Do you..." 

"I'm fine, Quatre," Heero interrupted. "I need you to do me a favor." 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"I need you to distract Duo so I can get my stuff from my room. I'm transferring to another school." 

"Sure," Quatre replied. 

"Thanks, Quatre! You're the best!" Heero replied a smile on her face. "My flight leaves tonight; so I'm going to need to get my stuff soon." 

"Give me about fifteen minutes then head over." 

"Okay, Thanks again, Quatre! I really appreciate it! Bye!" Heero said. 

"You're welcome. Goodbye," Quatre said before hanging up. Heero hung up the phone then looked at Meiran. 

"Can I borrow your car? Usually I'd "borrow" this motorcycle that's always around, but it's back at school," Heero said. 

"That was you?!" Meiran exclaimed. Heero looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "Wufei wasn't happy at all when he found his favorite Harley missing." 

"That was his?" Heero sweatdropped. "Oops..." 

"We had to walk home many nights," Meiran said glaring. 

"I'm sorry, Meiran, really," Heero said trying to hide her smile. 

"It's okay. Wufei's cute when he's mad," Meiran said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "And yes, you can borrow my car as long as I can go, too." 

"Thanks, Meiran," Heero exclaimed as she gave her cousin a hug. 

"You're welcome," Meiran replied returning the hug.   
  


Meanwhile Quatre was trying to figure out how to distract Duo. He sat thinking for almost five minutes before he just got up and went to knock on Duo's door. 

"Who is it?!" an irritated Duo yelled. 

"Duo, it's Quatre. Can I come in?" Quatre asked timidly. 

"Go away," was his only reply. 

"The guys and I are going to go see the new movie, _Pocky Sticks_. We were wondering if you wanted to see it," Quatre said quickly thinking of the idea. 

"I already saw it with the 'fraud.' I'd rather not see it again." 

'Shoot!' Quatre thought. 'What now?' An idea popped into Quatre's head. "Forget the movie then. Let's go to the new restaurant, _Grace's Cafe_." 

"We went there, too." Duo replied. 

"Oh," Quatre said. "Forget that too. We can just go on a walk. You probably need someone to talk to." 

The door opened and Duo appeared. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy. His clothes, the tux he wore to the dance, were wrinkled, and his hair stuck out in every direction. It looked as if he hadn't slept at all the previous night. 

"Hi," Duo said. 

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked sympathetically. 

"Horrible, awful, betrayed, hurt, angry, sad, annoyed, like shit pretty much." 

"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry. Come on. We can go for a walk and talk about it if you are up to it," Quatre said. 

"Yeah, ok. Just let me change real quick," Duo said. He then grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. He emerged a minute later. 

"Ready?" Quatre asked. 

"Yeah, let's go," Duo replied as he walked out of the dorm and closed the door behind him. They proceeded to leave the dorm and headed towards the park. And not a minute too soon for Meiran and Heero pulled right up into the parking lot just as the boys left it. 

"Here we are," Meiran said as she stopped the car. 

"I hope Quatre was able to get Duo out of there in time," Heero said. "Maybe we should have waited longer." 

"We'll be fine; come on! We don't know how long Quatre is going to be able to keep him away," Meiran said as she got out of her car. 

"I'm coming," Heero said as she also exited. They walked into the dorm building and walked up the stairs to Heero's room. She unlocked the door and stepped in. 

The room was just how she left it last night. Duo's clothes were everywhere, and her side of the room was neat as always. Fluffy was where she always was and was staring at Heero with daggers in her eyes. Heero let out a sigh. She got to work quickly. The less she had to be there, the less she would think about Duo. 

"Hey, Meiran, could you..." Heero stopped as she turned around and noticed Meiran had left her. 'She must be with Wufei, hopefully with his pants on!' she thought. 

Heero opened her trunk that was sitting at the end of her bed. She then proceeded to get her clothes out of her tiny closet. Most were boys' clothes to her dismay, but she packed them anyway. 'I can always give them to the needy,' she thought. Fifteen minutes later she finally pulled out the box that held her true self. Heero stared at it for a moment thinking of all the times she had gotten it out before placing it in her trunk. 

She grabbed her things from the bathroom and everything else. Heero closed her trunk and hauled it out the door. She took one last teary look around the room before locking and shutting the door. She left her key on the dresser as she wouldn't be needing it. 

Heero pulled the trunk down the hall and knocked on the door she thought was Wufei's. No one answered. 

"Meiran, we have to go now!" she yelled. The door suddenly opened and neither Wufei nor Meiran was standing there. 

"Hello," Trowa said. 

"Hi," Heero said hesitantly. 

"I know who you are. Quatre told me last night," Trowa said. 

"Oh," Heero said. "I was looking for Wufei's dorm. Could you tell me which one it is?" 

"208." 

"Thank you." Trowa only nodded. Heero turned and continued down the hall. She barely heard Trowa close the door behind her. She knocked when she got to room 208. The door opened a second later to reveal Wufei in just his pants, hair down. 

"Uh..." Heero started. "Is Meiran there?" 

"Maybe," Wufei replied. 

"Well if she is tell her I'm leaving and taking her car. She'll have to get a ride." 

"That's nice. Goodbye." Before Heero could say more she found the door had been slammed in her face. She sighed before continuing to haul her trunk down the hall. She made it downstairs and out of the building. Heero approached Meiran's car and tried to open the door. 

"Shit! Meiran has the keys!" Heero exclaimed. Suddenly she heard voices. It only took her a second to figure out who they belonged to. Duo and Quatre. Heero quickly ducked down and prayed to God that they wouldn't see her. 

"DAMMIT! I never want to see that back-stabbing, no good, asshole ever again!!!" Heero heard Duo say. 

"Now, Duo, you don't mean that," Quatre said. 

"Yes, I do. I was lied to and made a fool of all so someone could have a good laugh," Duo said. "I opened my heart and what did I get? A kick in the ass. I have every right to be..." Heero heard no more as they had entered the building. 

Heero tried to hold her tears back as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She then picked the lock on the car. She popped the trunk and hauled her trunk into it before closing it. Heero got into the front seat and proceeded to hot wire the car. Soon she was roaring out of the parking lot and back to Meiran's dorm.   
  


Hours passed and Heero and Meiran were on their way to the airport. They arrived around 6:55 p.m. By the time they got to Heero's gate it was 7:20. Heero and Meiran sat down on the uncomfortable green chairs waiting for Heero's row to be called. 

"Seats one through fifteen are now boarding," the voice over the intercom said a few minutes later. 

"Well, that's me," Heero said standing up. She picked up her carry on bag and slung it over her shoulder. Meiran also stood up and pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm going to miss you so much," Meiran said. 

"I'm going to miss you, too, Meiran," Heero replied. 

"Don't forget to e-mail me all the time." 

"I won't. Say goodbye to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei for me." 

"Sure," Meiran said pulling back from her cousin. "Have a safe flight, and let me know when you get there so I know you're safe." 

"Don't worry. I will. Goodbye. I love you," Heero said trying to hold back her tears and failing. 

"I love you too," Meiran said also crying. "Say 'hello' to Uncle Odin for me." 

"Okay, I will. Bye," Heero said before she boarded the plane. She quickly found her seat by the window and sat down after placing her bag in the overhead compartment. A minute later a young couple sat down across the aisle and started making out. Heero looked away unable to see anyone happy when she was the opposite. 

A flight attendant announced their takeoff over the intercom as Heero closed her eyes. A half hour later Heero got sick of watching the in-flight movie. She didn't want to watch a sappy romance when she didn't have a guy of her own. She got her bag down and opened it. 

She pulled out her notebook which she was currently writing her latest story in and a pen. Heero opened it and the first thing she saw was a picture of Duo and herself. The picture was taken at the festival Duo had won Fluffy at. Heero stared at the smile on Duo's face and heaved a sigh. 

"I love him so much," she whispered to herself. She started crying and eventually cried herself to sleep. Hours later Heero woke up to the voice of the Captain announcing their arrival in Switzerland. After the plane landed Heero grabbed her bag and headed off the plane. She searched the crowd for her father and finally found him. 

"Hello," Odin Lowe Yuy said before sweeping Heero into a big hug. 

"I missed you, Dad," Heero said hugging him back. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," Odin Lowe Yuy said pulling back. "Let's get your stuff. I have a limo waiting." 

"Okay," Heero replied as they headed towards baggage claim. As they were walking they saw four very short men. Two had blonde hair and the other two had brown. They weren't wearing any shoes or socks and had very hairy feet. 

"Frodo, do you think I could wear the ring?" one of the blondes asked. 

"No, Merry, you can't," the one called Frodo said. 

"Well then. Sam, Pippin, let's go get some mushrooms," Merry said to the other men. They walked off in the opposite direction of Heero and her dad. 

"That was strange," Heero said. 

"Yes, very strange," Odin Lowe Yuy replied. They got Heero's trunk and wheeled it out to the limo. Odin Lowe Yuy told the limo driver to take them to the Rivendell School for Girls. 

"Dad?" Heero questioned. 

"I'm going to get you settled in before catching a flight to Norway. I have a meeting with very important people in a few hours and can't stay long," Odin Lowe Yuy said. 

"Oh." They arrived at the school a few minutes later. Heero was in shock. It was gorgeous!! "This is Rivendell School?! It's amazing!!" 

"It is beautiful isn't it. It's very old and legend tells it was built by elves." Heero stared in awe until she was jolted out of her trance by the limo coming to a stop. "We're here." 

Heero and Odin Lowe Yuy exited the car and told the limo driver to get Heero's stuff. The father and daughter proceeded up the steps and into the building. Standing there waiting for them was a woman with short brown hair and eyes around 5'9" in height. 

"Mac, it's so nice to see you again!" Odin Lowe Yuy said stepping up to give the woman a hug. 

"It's wonderful to see you again too, Odin," she replied as she hugged him back. 

"How are you? How's your husband?" Odin Lowe Yuy said pulling back from the hug. 

"I'm good. Harm is too. We're expecting our first baby this spring," she said. 

"Congratulations!" 

"Thank you. And is this your daughter?" she asked gesturing to Heero. 

"Yes, this is my daughter, Heero. Heero, I'd like you to meet Sarah MacKenzie. She is the headmistress of this school." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Heero said offering her hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine," Sarah MacKenzie replied taking her hand and shaking it a couple times. "Welcome to Rivendell School for Girls." 

"Thank you for taking me on such short notice. My old school and I didn't get along very well," Heero said. 

"Quite all right. I hear you are an amazing student. I'm glad you will be attending my school. I'll have Tiner show you your dorm. He will give you your schedule and locker combinations." Sarah MacKenzie said before beckoning for a young man to come forward. "Tiner, would you show Miss Yuy to her room?" 

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied before turning to Heero. "If you'd follow me." Heero turned and gave her dad a hug and a whispered, 'I love you,' before following after Tiner. Tiner was a little taller than Sarah MacKenzie and had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties and probably very popular with the girls. 

"Here we are," Tiner said as they stopped in front of a door. "Here are your schedule, locker number and combination, and your dorm key. You start classes tomorrow." He handed her the items. 

"Thank you," Heero replied as she opened the door. 

"You're welcome," he replied before turning and heading in the direction they had come. Heero entered the room and put away her stuff in the dresser on her side of the room. She fell on her bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell us by reviewing! 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Wow!!! It's actually finished!!!! I can't believe it!!! ::cries:: We worked so hard on it and now it's all over!!! Well actually maybe not... We have plans for a sequel, but we don't know yet if we are going to do it. There are some cameos in this chapter and still a chance for you to find the other ones. If you all come back in say a week I will have a link to where you can find out what all the cameos are. And the person who has found the most cameos by then wins a cameo in one of our upcoming stories, so get crackin! We hope you enjoy this last chapter, and we replied to each and every reviewer thus far at the end.   
  


'text' indicates thought.   
"text" indicates speech.   


Palpitations of the Heart   
by Miyoko (BabySnowAngel) and Rin-chan 

Chapter Six 

Heero was awakened by the noise of her roommate entering the room. She sat up getting a good look at her roommate. She was taller than Heero with brown hair and eyes. At the moment she was scrambling through her desk obviously looking for something and gave a screech of triumph when she pulled out a bag of candy. She turned around and noticed Heero for the first time. 

"Hi!" the girl said enthusiastically. "I'm Heather! Your new roommate." Heero thought it was slightly ironic that she was now living with a girl with the same name as her own alter ego. 

"Hi, I'm Heero," Heero replied hesitantly. Just then she heard a movement from the dresser across the room. She looked over to see none other then a piranha almost identical to Fluffy. 

"Oh!" Heather exclaimed. "Henry Gugenshleinheinlen must be hungry!" She went over and pulled out a can of food. "Time for her to eat her lizzies." 

Heero sweatdropped. "Uh...her lizzies?" she wondered out loud. 

"Oh yeah." Heather responded. "They're named after this girl who stole my man!" She dropped some in before laughing evilly. Heero looked at her like she had just gone off the deep end. 

Heero quickly grew bored of watching Heather drop the "lizzies" into the tank, and reached into her desk drawer to pull out a notebook. However, gravity overwhelmed her and the notebook fell to the floor and a picture of Duo and her fell out landing at Heather's feet. After all, it was a small dorm room. 

"Who's the hottie?" Heather asked picking up the picture. 

"Give me that!" Heero exclaimed, lunging for it. Heather who was taller than Heero, held it above her head. 

"Answer my question first!" Heather said smugly. 

"NO!" Heero exclaimed jumping and trying to reach the picture. 

"Why not?" Heather asked, genuinely curious. 

"Because..." Heero murmured, giving up. 

"Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone. And it's obviously troubling you. It would be good if you told someone. Let it all out," Heather said. Heero sat back down on her bed. 

"His name is Duo Maxwell. And I am hopelessly in love with him," Heero said sighing. 

"Oh. I see..." Heather replied, sitting down slowly on her own bed. 

"But he thinks I played a horrible joke on him and hates me now." 

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Heather said. 

"Okay," Heero said before launching into her story. "It all started when I was born. My dad wanted a boy and instead he got me at the cost of my mother's life. He gave me a boy's name and made me dress, act, and talk like a boy. I was sent to the Veit-Horn Academy for - you guessed it - Boys. Duo was my roommate. 

"To get away from my 'male self' I dressed as I normally would and went out living another life. I eventually met Duo as my 'female self,' and we started dating. 

"Over time I fell in love with him. And he fell in love with "Heather," my 'female self.' It was bumpy at times. My cousin almost let it slip a couple times, and I gained a scary stalker." Heero shuddered remembering the 'Thing.' 

"Eventually all good things have to come to an end. I got bitten by Fluffy..." 

"Who or what is Fluffy?" Heather interrupted her. 

"Fluffy is Duo's piranha that he won at a festival a few weeks ago. That thing hates me, and I hate it back. Anyway I got bitten by Fluffy the day of this dance "Heather's" school was holding. I had to get five stitches!" 

"Ouch," Heather said. 

"Yeah, it still hurts slightly. Well, I wore gloves to the dance, but he took them off and saw my hand. Let's just say he wasn't too happy. He left and I felt awful. 

"The next day I overheard him talking to one of his friends about how I was a 'back-stabbing, no good, asshole.' It just made me feel even worse. I hurt the only person I have ever loved. He's my soul mate; I know it. And I've lost him forever," Heero said before breaking into tears. Heather moved over to give her a shoulder to cry on and whispered soothing words. 

Heero finally stopped crying and muttered a soft 'thanks' to Heather. 

"I know what you need! Ice cream!" Heather said before pulling her out the door.   


Two weeks had passed since Heero had left, and Duo was in his dorm doing homework when his phone rang. "Yeah?" he asked absentmindedly as he picked up the phone. 

"Hello, Duo," a voice on the other side of the phone said.   
"Hey, Dad," Duo replied. 

"Son, pack your lederhosen! I'M MOVING TO SWITZERLAND! They've got yodeling lessons everywhere there!"   
Duo sweatdropped. "That's.....great, Dad...." 

"Isn't it?!" 

"Uh... can I stay here and visit you over break?" 

"If you must. Although I really think you could have a future in yodeling!" 

"Uh... I don't think so, Dad." 

"Well I got to go. My flight's about to leave. Switzerland here I come!!! Yodelaheewho!" 

"Bye, Dad. See you in a few weeks," Duo said. 

"Bye," his dad said before Duo hung up the phone. Duo sat doing his homework when his pen suddenly ran out of ink. 

"Damn pen!" he exclaimed throwing it to the floor. He opened his draw to get another one when he noticed a picture. He pulled it out and took a good look at it. It was a copy of the same picture Heero had looked at on the plane. 

Duo's eyes clouded over with tears for a moment as he stared at Heero's smiling face. His eyes suddenly turned hard and angry. He took the picture and tore it up into pieces before throwing them in the trash. He grabbed a pen and finished his homework before going on a long walk to calm himself down. 

Duo returned later that night and seeing as his room was very messy, tripped over a discarded shoe falling over. In the process he knocked over his trash can, and the ripped pieces if the photo fell out. 

He picked up the torn pieces and stared at them for a moment before pulling out a roll of tape. He carefully tapped them back together and looked at the now whole picture. He heard a knock on his door. Duo opened the door to see Trowa and Quatre standing on the other side. 

"Ready to go, Duo?" Quatre asked. 

"What?" Duo asked, his mind still on the picture. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Let's go." The boys left the dorms and headed towards the movie theater. 

They arrived at the theater and Quatre asked, "What movie do you guys want to see?" 

"I don't care," Duo said. 

"How about The Silent Clown?" Trowa suggested. 

Quatre nodded his head in agreement. "Good choice, Trowa!" The boys bought tickets and found a spot to sit in the theater. Duo was then subjected to two and a half hours of watching a story about a mute boy who became a clown and overcame all shortcomings in order to become circus champion. Trowa was in tears by the end of the film. 

"That just touched me here, you know?" a tearful Trowa confided in the other two when the movie was over. Quatre nodded somberly. 

"It was a wonderful movie," he replied. Duo stared at the other two like they were crazy. "That was the single worst movie I have ever seen in my life!" he felt like screaming. But seeing as Trowa had been so affected by the film, he couldn't quite bring himself to say that. 

"Hey Duo do you want to get some ice cream?" Quatre asked. 

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna turn in for the night," Duo replied. 

"Alright," Quatre replied, turning back to the emotional Trowa. Duo left and since Quatre had driven the three there, he was left alone to walk back. 

Taking a detour through a cemetery, Duo never heard the figure sneaking up behind him. By the time he noticed it, however, it was too late. It leaped at him, and knocked Duo to the ground. Duo and the creature fought until it suddenly turned to dust which blew away revealing a blonde girl holding a stake. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding out a hand to help him up. Duo took it. 

"What was that thing?" he asked as she pulled him up. 

"It was a vampire," she replied. 

"Oh" Duo said not really caring. 

"By the way, I'm Buffy." the blonde girl said nonchalantly. 

"Duo," he said. 

"So what are you doing out here. Alone. In a graveyard? Shouldn't you be out on a date or something?" she asked as they started walking. 

"Don't have a girlfriend. At least not anymore," he said, anger and hurt lining his voice. 

"Oh, tough break up?" 

"I guess you could say that," he replied. Another vampire came up to them and Buffy quickly stabbed him with a stake turning him to dust before turning back to Duo. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. 

"Your vampire slaying? If you want to," Duo replied. 

"No, your break up." 

"Oh. I guess I should talk about it to someone shouldn't I?" Buffy gave a small nod urging him to go on. "Well I had been dating her for several months when I told her that I loved her." 

"And she turned you down?" 

"No she said she loved me too. It was later when we were at a dance that we broke up. You see I found out she was impersonating as someone else and using me to give her some kind of pleasure." His tone turned angry at the last sentence. 

"Harsh," Buffy said cringing. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you still love her?" 

"What?" Duo asked confused at her words. 

"Do you still love her?" Buffy repeated. 

"No... I mean... maybe. Yes," he replied. 

"Then you should tell her. Have you talked to her since you broke up?" 

"No." 

"Do you even know her side of things?" 

"Well...no." 

"Then you don't know what really happened. It could have been some big misunderstanding. I wouldn't be surprised if she still loved you. You should go talk to her." 

"I can't," Duo said. 

"Why not?" 

"She left. Moved to another country I think. And I have no idea where she is." 

"Hey, don't worry love will find a way to bring you two back together I know it," she said smiling. 

"Thanks for listening to me and saving my life." 

"No problem. Just be careful when you're out walking in cemeteries at night." They had reached the edge of the cemetery by then. 

"I will." 

"Well good night then and good luck," she said heading in the opposite direction. 

"Good bye," Duo said. He walked back to his dorm and promptly fell asleep dreaming about the times he and Heather or rather Heero had spent together.   


"Which one do you like better?" Heather asked holding up two different dresses, one blue and the other white. 

"The blue," Heero said. Heather took it and put it on in the bathroom coming out five minutes later. "What's your boyfriend's name again?" 

"Orlando. And he's absolutely breathtaking." Heather sighed. "What are you doing tonight?" 

"Nothing. I think The Suicidal Pilot and the Braid of Death is on later tonight." 

"Girl, you need a boyfriend and bad," Heather said staring at her friend. "Hey I know! Orlando has a friend who's currently single. I could ask Orlando to bring him along tonight." 

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Heero said not liking the suggestion at all. 

"It's a wonderful idea! And you'll love him. His name is Justin Tosco, and he's a singer." 

"I think I'll just stay here and watch that movie." 

"Nope. You're coming with us. There is no way you're getting out of this. Just give me a moment to call Orlando then we'll beautify you!" Heather did just that. Thirty minutes later Heero found herself sitting next to a blonde across from Heather and Orlando. 

The double date progressed, and she found that Justin was really sweet. He just wasn't her type. She liked more of the tall, dark, and handsome types. Her thoughts trailed to Duo against her will several times that night. It finally ended, and the two girls were back in their dorm watching the movie Heero had mentioned earlier. 

"So how was Justin?" Heather asked Heero during a commercial. 

"He was nice. Just not my type," Heero replied while eating some popcorn. 

"And just what is your type? No, wait let me answer that. Tall, blue eyes, brown hair preferably braided, am I not correct?" Heero just sighed. 

"You need to talk to him. You're not going to be able to get on with your life if you don't. Call him right now!" Heather said picking up the phone. 

"How about not. It's the middle of the night there." 

"What's the number?" 

"Not telling," Heero said defiantly. 

"Tell me, or I will lock you in a room alone with Goone," Heather said, an evil smirk on her face. 

"You wouldn't!" Heero exclaimed. 

"I would." Heather was dead serious. 

"Okay fine," Heero said before giving her the number. Heather quickly dialed it and waited for someone to pick it up; instead the answering machine did. 

"Hello you have reached the God of Death and Fluffy. Currently we are a) sleeping, b) eating, c) ignoring you, d) skydiving, or e) just not here. If you are in mortal danger or peril press one. If your name begins with an 'R' and you like to wear pink hang up. If you are a Chinese man with a ponytail and his hair pulled too tight go jump off a cliff. Anyone else leave a message after the tone," Duo's voice said. Heather shoved the phone in Heero's face. 

"No, Heather stop!" she said. 

"Talk to him." 

"I can't. I'm sorry," Heero said. Heather hung up the phone. The two girls finished the movie before going to sleep. Duo later got the message but didn't know what to think.   


Three weeks later Duo found himself at his dad's house in Switzerland. So far his stay hadn't been all that great. His dad had dragged him to many yodeling lessons and made him listen to him practice. Now his dad wanted him to go out with him that night as it was New Year's Eve. Duo relented and found himself downtown being pushed through the throng.   


Heero stood hugging her arms around her to try and stay warm. Heather was able to drag her out of her nice, warm room and downtown to celebrate the New Year. Heather had abandoned her to go and spend time with Orlando. 

Duo had lost his dad much to his relief. He let the crowd push him around as he thought of a better place he'd like to be. 

Heero looked towards the sky as it started to snow. A minute later she heard the countdown start. Someone bumped into her back, and she turned around. Duo watched as the girl he had accidentally bumped into turned around. Heero and Duo stared at each other as they heard the crowd counting down from ten. 

Heero finally broke the silence between the two. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." 

The End. Owari. Or whatever. 

  
  


AN: Well we hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review and tell us what you think. Here are our replies to your reviews: 

Shinigami Angel - Thank you for being our very first reviewer! It means so much to us! 

Sapphire - Thanx for being our second reviewer! 

SSJ4 Sailor Menz - Thank you for reviewing each and every chapter and showing us support the entire way through! We wrote this because yes, we knew it was rare and that it was a totally original idea that no one could blame us from stealing. I'm glad you enjoyed Fluffy and this entire story, and we hope to hear from you again! 

Destiny and Sincerety - Well thank you for your praise. We really appreciate your support. 

Serafina - Glad you loved that line. It's one of our favorites as well along with "Heero, my boy!" and "We were switched at birth! ... Well it sounded good at the time!" 

o4o86 - Thank you so much fr your reviews and congrats on getting the first cameo!! 

Kat Valentine - We finally finished it, so you don't have to die! 

Minerva Blue - Glad you love the cameos, and having Relena run over all those people we don't like was great! 

Maeko - Thank you so much for the poem! It brought smiles to our day! And it was awfully cute! Thank you for sticking with us, and the cameos will be revealed soon! 

~ACE~ - We're glad the chapter was very chaptery! ^^ (comes back a few minutes later...) I finally realized who you were!!! ::slaps head:: lol uh yeah nice adjective! 

Savetheducksplease - First off we'd like to say how much we love your name! And we wanted to thank you for being an awesome friend to us both! Luv you! :) 

1x2x1 is yummy! - Glad you liked it! 

Blah Blah - Glad you liked this story. It was something different, right? 

Pink Cherry Blossom - Sugar is great! Anyone who lives withour sugar is just plain nuts! Thank you for all your reviews and support! 

DreamWeaver - We did write more! And yes, she is a stalker. We couldn't help it... We made her character pretty close to what it really is! ^^ 

Nameless Warrior of Darkness - KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL back to you too! 

Iris - Glad you liked it... We wrote more! 

Aya - We found that pretty humorous also! We thank you for your much appreciated support and reviews! 

Anonymous - We continued!! 

Emily Hato - Uh yeah We were REALLY REALLY bored when we wrote it, and Rin-chan does get a little obsessive sometimes... but We still love her! Thanx for all your reviews! 

Fiore-Chan - Very good! 

Rin-chan - Aren't I?! You're wonderful yourself! ::glomps:: 

Elizabeth - How are you?! Thanks so much for reviewing!!! You're an awesome friend! I'm glad you liked your cameo! 

KawaiiAngel4 - What interesting words you have there... j/k lol Thanks for your reviews! 

Moonlit Eyes1x2x1 - So you find them annoying as well? *high five* YES!! 

(blank... who are you?!?!) - We are nuts, thank you very much! 

Lady Reena - YES! Another Relena hater!! Thank you so much for your many reviews! 

Queen of Shadows - To answer your question - the spandex. There is no possible way that a guy could wear spandex and not show anything... uh yeah... And Heero does look slightly feminine. ^^ I'm glad it's addictive! 

Aya Yuy P.SII - We do don't we?! lol 

Shadowdragon58 - Yes a piranha!!! ^^ 

Natasha Radinov - Thanx for your awesome reviews! And keep up the great work with the cameos! 

Astra - Awesome job on the cameo finding! And yes you get kudos for Kyosuke! 

Asuka Yui Yagami - Thanx for your review! 

(yet another unknown person) - Look in chapter Four for the answer to your question. 

Starlight - Yeah we knew that but thanx for telling us and look at the reply to Queen of Shandows for the reason why we think Heero is a girl. 

Aculem Blade - Glad you like it! 

Olivia - I'm glad weird isn't a bad thing! ^^ 

AkinaMeigatsuno - lol Than read READ!! 

Song of the Muse - We updated!!! 

Rei Tenjou - Tahnk you so much for your comments! That's what we like most, people who can give us constructive critisism. 

(what is up with all these blank people!?!) - I know why it wasn't showing up at the time... It didn't exist!!! All chapters are up now so read them! Thanks! 

Jesoba Kidree - Hmm... read to find out! 

Blissful Koneko - Thanx for reviewing and it's not over yet!!! (wait this is the last chappie oops...) 

Teena M. - Ryuuen is another name for Nuriko. 

Gabrielle Sophia - That's one of our favorites too! 

Crystal Arie - lol We are a little wacky! 

(You have got to be kidding me!!!!) You'll see... or rather you already saw! 

Chara - Very to the point! lol 

Trowa's Nanashi Shinimegami - Thanx so much for your review! Glad your enjoyed it! 

god - Thanx 

Disgruntled the 8th Dwarf - Love the name! We'd love it if you did fanart for us! I think I emailed you earlier but I could email again if you needed me to. 

Toni - Glad you liked it! 

Fallen Shadow - We're sorry for your loss. Thanx for your wonderful review! 

Laura H. - Thanx so much for reviewing! You're an awesome friend! 

Kris - Thank you for your support. 

Silver Wolf - It's finished!!!! YAY!!! 

Cat - Thanx for your support!! 

Raevyn Maxwell - Thanx for your wonderful comment!!   
  
  


Thanx again to everyone!!!!   
- Miyoko and Rin-Chan 


End file.
